Straps used to secure loads on trucks are typically woven of a fabric, as nylon, and are generally two, three or four inches wide. The straps may be as long as 15 or 20 feet. After a load is removed, the truck driver must secure the straps for reuse when the truck is again loaded. The straps are generally secured by winding each of them in a flat coil.
Several strap winders have been proposed:
______________________________________ Pickering U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,226 Vice U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,887 Ramos et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,740 Galland U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,288 Webster U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,141 ______________________________________
These strap winders have not been widely adopted and in practice many drivers wind the straps by hand, a time-consuming and non-productive activity.